Ivory Mistral
Created by the player of Maere, art by C. Steele ©2011 v1.0. Submitted for use with the World of Imarel. Summary Creature Type: Avian Diet: Carnivore Activity: Diurnal Disposition: Wary Socialization: Single or as part of a murder. Special Talents: Mystic Sight, Murder-Sense. Special Attacks: Rending Talon, Killing Gaze. Locality: Tashrani Desert and the Burning Lands. Longevity: Roughly twenty years. Class Types: Ivory Mistrals attack as Thieves 100% of the time. Description The Ivory Mistral is another creature born of the Cataclysm of D`Mir, avian in nature with an ivory sheen to its downy feathers that almost seems to let off a phosphorescent glow in the night. They are a small species, little larger than any other mid-sized bird such as the raven or kestrel, but they maintain an austere and almost regal presence that traces its root to demonic origins. When spotted on the ground or resting in a tree one might not actually distinguish it easily from any other white-feathered bird, but from the air its unique qualities come to light. It is a warped and twisted species born through the powerful magic that flooded out of D`Mir, possessing a pair of peculiar traits. While birds are commonly thought to have a staple of two wings the Ivory Mistral has three, a third oddly-formed wing growing along its spine similar to the fin of a fish, the strange appendage used to execute daring and awe-inspiring feats of midair mobility and dexterity. Seemingly in compensation to this third wing though is the pronounced lack of a foot, instead having a single leg with a set of cruel, long talons designed for nothing but ripping flesh. Another strange quality to them is their eyes, both an albino red that lets off a malicious glow when the magical avian creatures are agitated. Lore Born of the chaotic energies that washed forth from D`Mir the Ivory Mistral is often regarded as an ill omen, their species commonly known for descending like a storm upon the corpses of those who fall to demons and other creatures lurking within the Burning Lands. According to rumor each and every one of their species is so closely attuned with death that they are aware of the passing of any sentient creature within a mile radius, an entire murder of them occasionally rousing from a gnarled tree or old fort to ravage the fallen. The worst and likely most terrifying fact of their existence however is their eyes, the two red orbs holding a terrifying magic that even some of the most accomplished sorcerers cannot achieve; a killing gaze. Sentient beings who make eye contact with the eyes of an agitated Ivory Mistral are unnerved, an inescapable effect that manifests itself differently from person to person, ranging from a simple nervous sweat to an outright panic attack in the weak-minded. However after reaching fifteen years of age they achieve an even more dreadful power that allows them to kill with a simple stare. Those lacking a superior will or magical resistance who gaze into the eyes of a furious Ivory Mistral may find themselves struck down by the chaotic energies that birthed their race’s existence, the fallen’s life force trickling into the bird as an after-effect. For this reason some have speculated that these creatures can live indefinitely so long as they occasionally harvest the life of a sentient being. Being the subject much unease and lore while maintaining a pleasant if not unique appearance has made the Ivory Mistral subject to being abducted as a Familiar, chosen as an alternative to the Shadow Raven on occasion by those willing to pay the price for their eggs or delve into the Burning Lands to recover their own. They are a surprisingly intelligent species that, some Shar`Vaire claiming them to be more learned than the humans they use as footstools. While this is not entirely true, they are capable of astounding displays of knowledge such as opening doors, stealing valuables, and occasionally even solving complex puzzles. Forming a link with an Ivory Mistral is difficult due to an inherent distrust they possess, normally necessitating being formed within a month of their birth and requiring a sufficiently learned wizard to attempt such a feat. Multiple records are shown where a fledgling mage attempted to pact with one of these creatures only to be struck down by the bird’s killing gaze, leaving a goodly sum of the magic-practicing population weary to their selection. However they do provide their services if tamed, willing to unleash their crimson eyes on their owner’s foes and also able to bestow a degree of protection against death-related magic alongside simpler tasks such as delivering letters or valuables. Category:Bestiary